1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to devices for exercising fingers.
2. Prior Art
People who use their hands for prolonged periods on repetitive tasks, such as operating computers, writing, etc., sometimes develop repetitive stress injuries (RSI). A form of therapy which has been applied to people with RSI in their hands comprises stretching a conventional thick rubber band between the fingers, and repeatedly spreading the fingers against the tension of the rubber band. However, a rubber band is difficult to use because its simple loop provides limited options for exercises. It also tends to slip off when the fingers are spread apart. Users may have to hold the rubber band with the other hand, which may also be injured.
Another form of therapy includes rolling a putty into a thick loop, positioning the fingers inside the loop, and stretching the loop with the fingers. This method is very inconvenient because the loop must be reshaped after each stretch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,436 to Gibney discloses a finger exercise device comprising an elastic sheet with holes for the fingers. When exercising all five fingers simultaneously, the sheet applies tension between adjacent fingers, which is undesirable for some types of therapy. The thin sheet also tends to slip off when the fingers are spread apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,729 to Stefanski discloses a finger exercise device comprising a glove with an elastic band attached around the fingers. The disadvantage is that the glove is relatively expensive and must be made available in different sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,200 to Unger discloses a finger exercise device comprising a bar with elastic bands stretched between its ends. The fingers are limited to a single exercise by the grip on the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,521 to Wendeborn discloses a finger exercise device comprising finger loops attached around the periphery of an elastic ring. The ring applies tension between adjacent fingers, which is undesirable for some types of therapy. The ring is the same thickness as the loops, so that the ring is too thick and provides too much tension for some users. U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,004 to Finney discloses a finger exercise device comprising an elongated frame with elastic bands across the long sides of the frame. It is limited to a single exercise because it can only apply tension when the fingers are closed toward each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 494,197 to Hall discloses a finger exercise device comprising elastic cords attached to a wrist band. Finger rings are attached to the ends of the cords. It applies tension not between the fingers, but between the fingers and the wrist.
Accordingly, several objects of the present finger exercise device are:
to apply tension between the fingers;
to be attachable to different fingers for exercising different fingers;
to provide tension that radiate from a single position when attached to all five fingers;
to avoid slipping off when the fingers are spread apart;
to be comfortable to use;
to provide a suitable level of tension;
to help an injured hand recover; and
to help a healthy hand avoid injury.
The present finger exercise device is comprised of an elastic elongated central loop and elastic side loops attached to opposite ends of the central loop. The loops are for being worn around a plurality of fingers, and the exercise is comprised of repeatedly spreading the fingers apart against the tension of the loops. The central loop has a varying width between its opposite edges, wherein the opposite ends of the loop are wider than the intermediate portion for improved grip and comfort on the fingers. The side loops have outer ends which are wider than the inner ends for improved grip and comfort. In an alternative embodiment, the finger exercise device is comprised of a plurality of loops, and radial arms extending from a solid junction are connected to respective loops. The loops have widened outer ends for improved grip and comfort.